boffandomcom-20200223-history
Gedd
Gedd is a character with Breath of Fire II. He is the court magician of Queen Poporo and the kingdom of Tunlan. He is aided in his duties by his assistant. Role in Breath of Fire II Prior to the events of the game, Gedd served Queen Poporo as the Royal Magician of Tunlan. He also proclaims himself to be the world's greatest dietitian and the creator of "The Magic Diet." Despite having served the Queen since childhood, his fiery temper and womanizing ways eventually lead the her to exile him and his assistant on Maori Island. Some time after this, the Queen falls under an enchantment which causes her to develop an insatiable appetite and rapidly put on weight. By the time the party arrives in Tunlan, her condition has become life-threatening, and her attendants ask Ryu and his friends to retrieve Gedd from exile. Gedd says that he will only help if one of the female party members agrees to kiss him (in the Japanese script he says that he will only help if they agree to "a night of passion"), but sees that this makes them uncomfortable, and claims that he was only joking. When Gedd arrives in Queen Poporo's chambers, an elderly attendant nicknamed "Granny" is dismayed to see that Gedd still appears to be healthy as usual, and it appears that the two share a long-standing feud. However, they agree to a temporary truce until Poporo is healed. Upon examining the Queen, he is able to use his skill to transform her back to her usual healthy and slender self. However, when she quickly reverts to her obese form he is able to deduce that the enchantment is due to her being infected with monsters, and that their parasitic nature will eventually cause the Queen to transform into a demon. Gedd suggests that the Queen's spoiled and selfish nature is what allowed to the monsters to take root in her body. The parasites' defeat leaves the Queen in an emaciated state, and Ged tries to use his magic to return her to a healthy body mass index, however his old age has taken a toll on his abilities and the spell is ineffective. Recognizing that the Queen is still in jeopardy, Granny invites Gedd and his assistant to move back into the castle so that they can personally oversee the Queen's recovery. Unfortunately, Gedd is so caught up in his enthusiasm that he forgets to notify his assistant that they are no longer exiled. Appearance Gedd appears as an elderly, balding human male. His advanced age has resulted in a stooped back. Personality Gedd has an overwhelming ego and an inflated sense of confidence in his own abilities. Despite his advanced age, he also considers himself to be quite a womanizer. His primary interest seems to be thinking about and discussing beautiful women, and he will only return to Tunlan if the player speaks to him while one of the female characters is leading the party. He has a reputation among the residents of Tunlan for his quick temper, and the Japanese script also makes reference to a chronic drinking problem. When Gedd returns to the castle, Granny seems worried that he might hurt the Queen, perhaps as retribution for being exiled. While the Queen's attendants seem to place the blame for Gedd's expulsion squarely on his own shoulders, it's difficult say whether he or the Queen were truly to blame: Ged's off-putting personality offended both the Queen and Granny, however the Queen's capricious nature had led to her firing employees in the past with little reason (such as Kuroura's predecessor). Etymology Gedd is named after the protagonist of Ursula K. Le Guin's Earthsea series of novels, who is himself a powerful wizard. Ironically, Le Guin's Gedd is celibate throughout the first few novels, until he eventually renounces his wizarding ways and marries. Le Guin is also referenced in the game's end credits where one of the Wyndian guards is named after her. Category:Magicians